Tarielle Sunrise
Description Appearance Tarielle can be recognised with long wavy hair in a chestnut brown colour. She has very vivid blue eyes, and almost directly match the eyes of her mother, a beautiful elegant ring on the middle finger of her right hand, an an engagement braclet on her left arm. Personality Once a quiet young girl, Tarielle now has a strong belief in the light. She will often voice her faith and her opinions even if it displeases others. She is highly intelligent. but doesnt always come off as being so, those who know her well will see just how wise she is. Tari does what she believes is best for her friends and family. She is a lighthearted woman who tends to be happy most of the time, trying to spread that happiness to the people she cares for the most. She often mocks people to bring a smile to their face, but those who know her understand what she is doing. She was once fully devoted to her position at Stromgarde as the highest ranked Physician, however after the events of the Cataclysm her ties with Stromgarde have been severed. Background... Childhood A member of the Sunrise family. Birthed by her mother in the proud city of Lordaeron, Tarielle spent a long happy childhood with her sister Anjela Sunrise, both studying little but the use of arcane magic, in hopes of following the steps of her mother and becoming a Mage. She was a quiet child, and yet was always very curious. Her parents were not overly strict, however if she was told to do something she would do it without question. Her loyalty and great love for her parents developed into a strong relationship and the family had a strong connection, one that would soon be torn apart. The Plague The family was at Stratholme when the plague hit, Arthas came to reap his justice upon the land and the family was split up fleeing from the city. Tarielle and her father fled to stormwind, where she would become a young priestess and train in the ways of the light. Her father left her, to launch a personal crusade in the hopes of finding his wife and elder daughter. Life as a Priestess Her life as a priestess of stormwind was an uneventful one for many years, she found her faith in the light and aided the injured. Her main line of work was healing the wounded. Though her heart lingered for home, she had found little peace in stormwind. She was recruited into Arathor by the request of _____, who sent her north to become a Physician. She later learned to love her new kingdom and finally felt at home. The Story so Far Early life as an Arathorian Upon joining the Kingdom of Arathor's war efforts, Tarielle was nervous around her new comrades. After her first day, the first thing she did was visit an inn and get rather drunk, which afterwards she felt very ashamed of. However did not regret it, as this was where she met one of her closest friends, Michael Dellore who gave her a hat and looked after her as she was highly intoxicated with alcohol. This was the first act of Kindness she had seen in quite a long time and took to Dellore very quickly. Whenever she met trouble, he seemed to bail her out fairly quickly. And he has even shown understanding for Tarielle's compassion for Kyra. Kyra the Culist Kyra Andien, a dark culist who lured Tarielle away from safety and inflicted some a very painful sickness upon her, eventually realised the error of her ways when she became very fond of Tari. Not too many days later, An elf named was declaring his hatred for all arathorians in stormwind and launched a vicious swing of his blade towards Tari, who was saved by Kyra, as she took a massive blow for her and becoming severly wounded. Tari healed her and ensured she did not die. Michael Dellore was present at this event and since has understood that Tari's faith in Kyra is not blind faith. Tari pledged to show Kyra the light and began working on a way to save her from the dark cult which had corrupted her soul, The Dark Sphere . The cultist seemed to be in great conflict, one moment wishing Tari dead and the next giving everything to defend her, Tari was not convinced that kyra's heart is filled with only darkness and would stop at nothing to show her friends this. Her loyalty for Kyra and her home, however, was tested Kyra attempted to murder Anaei Trollbane & Michael Dellore. Tari fought against Kyra along side her Arathorian companions and took it upon herself to plunge a dagger deep into Kyra's heart. Kyra was killed. Rhan'ia Anaei Trollbane Princess of Arathor, Anaei Trollbane, Gave the name "Lady" to Tarielle and classed her as a Noblewoman of Arathor. She wears her signet ring proudly and attends to Anaei's every needs. Despite words bing spoken behind her back about it, Tari feels she has not changed since she received the position, she wishes to become a good friend in Anaei's eyes as the future unfolds, and cares very much for her. In tari's opinion, she is a very strong capable young woman, with an open heart and a strong mind, and tarielle admired that. Tarielle's Expedition Tarielle had only recently found her sister, Anjela Sunrise, alive. She had been living in Dalaran and has become a powerful Kirin Tor mage. Her sister has stepped down from her Kirin Tor position to become united with her sister Tarielle once again, they planned to launch an expedition northwards in search of their long lost parents, as finding eachother had uttered a small glimmer of hope within them both. Accompanied by Navoe Eke, Praxxan and the Two sunrise sisters, Eldarion (Red-Wolf) the Silver Raven lead the expedition to search the Plaguelands. Michael Dellore, who had pledged to come along, took back his word the night before the expedition as he hinted Shariana his lover, did not want him to go. Upon leaving, tarielle had hoped he would show, but he didnt. They left north, after a long trip into Lordaeron and it's plaguedland, they came to Caer Darrow, where the two sisters had a confrontation with their long lost mother. An emotional moment was had, Eldarion knew that something was not right. Anabelle Sunrise as no longer a Kirin Tor mage, But now a deadly necromancer. Tari could not see this, and defended her mother as the Arathorian attacked her, striking several magical blows to Eldarion and weakening him. Before long see saw clearly what had happened and took up Eldarions sword, slaying her mother and breaking her own heart in the process. In her near death, tarielle's mother thanked her daughters and revealed the location of their father. As she died, she reached out for her daughter Tarielle, Shedding a single tear and staring coldly, as death's grasp finally reached hold of her. Secretly taking her mothers wedding ring, Tarielle shed a few tears for her loss and left with the group.. Her sister, however, remained quiet throughout this. Bent on trying to understand what had happened, they seeked out their father at Stratholme. Not expecting the intense fight that was ahead of them, Raylthor Sunrise appeared before them, and Eldarion spared no time before he attacked with his newly empowered sword, Sunrise's End . The team worked together to bring death to Raylthor. Begging for his daughters forgiveness, he died a horrific death as Anjela Sunrise showed him no mercy. Using a combination of arcane and frost magic, she shredded him apart with shards of ice. His body exploded until nothing left could be seen except his own glinting wedding ring on the ground. Something he held as a reminder to himself that he was once more than what he had become. Return to Strom and to ...Uncrowned - Shar Anaei? Upon returning to Stromgarde after her trip, Tarielle soon discovered that Anaei believed her own mother to be dead. Tarielle offered comfort to her friend, but she wished to be left to alone. Tarielle was saddened by this, both of her parents were dead, and in this time she started to become very emotional, but tried to remain strong. "...So much death..." The next few days were difficult. The death of Garodin Silversmith and the near death of Jomell Pyroscrew left tarielle upset. Failing in trying to keep strong, she fell to her emotions, and was comforted by Michael Dellore. She revealed how she felt, As they were discussing it however Tarielle had dropped her guard. She was wide open to an attack and was shot in the back by an assassin that had somehow infiltrated the walls of Stromgarde. Her life now hung in the balance as she recovers in the Medical ward. With no other active physicians on standby, Tarielle's well being was left in the hands of those who normally seek her out for healing and medical aid. However was is showing no signs of dying. Something was at work within her, beyond her control... She woke up from her deep sleep clutching a dark looking staff. The staff suddenly healed all of her wounds. It was later she learned that Dellore, Eldarion, Merian and Karill had defeated the spirit of her own grandmother to gain possession of this staff. The staff had a dark aura to it, tarielle decided to study it and find a source of a long lying corruption within the Sunrise family. Betrayal and Heartache! Tari met with Dellore, she confessed how she felt to him. She was in love with him, but he told her to forget about him and find someone else. She was broken hearted and needed a friend. She began to seek out her good friend Merian. Tarielle spoke with Merian Silversmith, (Garodin - Tarielle's recently deceased friend's cousin) in stormwind, who seemed abit on edge. Tarielle's own issues were sidelined when merian revealed to Tarielle a terrible dark secret. One which involved Marticore and Kyra, Marticore had moved on after Kyra's death, to Merian, Kyra had been ressurected and was darker than ever, And Merian was pregnant with Marticore's child. . A few days later, tarielle was taking her staff to the cathedral in stormwind when she once again met Kyra. Who attacked her, took her hostage and held a knife to her throat. Tarielle was cut slightly and threatened to reveal more about the information she had received from Merian, or die. Eldarion showed up to help Tarielle, However, Tari was trying to convince Eldarion to leave. She knew he could not learn this information! For merians sake. However Kyra inflicted great pain on Tarielle, and she succumbed to it. She confessed what she knew to Kyra, infront of Eldarion. Feeling a heavy heart for how the news effected Kyra, she pleaded with Eldarion and Karill, who was now on the scene. Begging them both to leave her be. They did not listen to her at all, and began to attack her. Tarielle grew angry, and the power of her staff kicked in. She does not remember what happened after that, except she was held up by Eldarion and Karill against a wall and they threatened her with treason. Tarielle blacked out, And found herself in duskwood. It was here she saw Kyra, who looked down at tarielle, pitying her. Tari, for some reason, felt entirely empty. Her parents dead, She'd betrayed Merian's trust, She was to face treason(or so she believed), Dellore didnt want her... In a state of depression, Tarielle approached deadwind pass and climbed the towers of Kharazahn. It was there, Karill and Kyra both showed up. Faced with a decision, tarielle was on the edge of suicide. She felt asthough the corruption in her bloodline was simply too much of a risk to this world, and there was nothing left in it for her. But kyra's words quickly turned tarielle's decision into one of sense. She did not jump. It was in her return to stormwind that Tarielle attacked by Marticore Verlance, he attempted to assassinate and kill the priestess, infront of Dellore. He would have succeeded if it were not for Tarielle's abilities. The Light, Trust, Hope and Faith Tarielle is not sure what happened to her after this. All she knows is she spent what felt like many years, surrounded by comfortable glowing light. She learned many things in the time she was here. And she'd grown rather powerful. Tarielle, after what was many years to her, and only a few days to the realm of the living, returned to stromgarde to face Dellore, who welcomed her back with open arms. She'd missed him and the kingdom, her feelings had only grown in the time she'd been away. She went to the sunwell with Dellore, Merian, West and Eld to help Eldarion in his own personal quest to become completely human. (Eldarion was half human, half ...something else..) Whilst there, she discovered merian's cold and bitter feelings towards her. Tari returned to Stromgarde, many hours later she had a vision flash in her mind of Eldarion and Kyra together. Plotting against Marticore. Keeping it to herself, she ignored it until Merian arrived. "Where is red wolf!?" Merian screeched! Tarielle told her of the vision she'd seen and before tari could speak to merian, she was off screaming. "I'll kill him!!" Concerned, Tarielle went straight to Anaei who gave her direct instructions to order Eldarion and Merian to stromgarde. After Dellore and Tarielle caught up with merian, she was with redwolf(Eldarion) at refuge point. Tari gave out the princess's word, which was ignored and brushed aside. Tari was simply not seen as anyone with the power to give out orders, despite that these orders came directly from the princess herself. But in the face of all this, Tarielle returned to stromgarde and did everything she was told to by Anaei. Who saw exactly how tarielle was being treated, Presented tarielle with an Apostle's Mark. No longer would she be a Disciple of Arathor, but an Apostle. And in spite of everything that had happened, Tarielle felt incredibly happy for the first time in a long time. Ivan Zarev Dellore told Tarielle he loved her, and she was shocked. She waited for him to make a move, and yet, nothing happened. She was determined to just wait for him, but something soon changed that. Tari's fondness for Dellore, ever growing stronger, was stirred when Ivan Zarev stepped into the scene. His charming words and thoughtful gestures quickly swooned tarielle from her feet. She'd never been treat this way before. Although Dellore was apparently about to ask tarielle to be in a relationship with him, Ivan stepped in not a moment too soon. Ivan and Tarielle were now a couple, and they see eachother from time to time. It was difficult since she was in Stromgarde and he was from stormwind. However the pair often make the effort to visit or write to eachother when they can. She was saddened that Dellore told her he loved her, because she felt she has let him down. However the fact she had waited for him for quite some time simply counters this feeling. In her mind she was devoted to Ivan, but things were soon to change. Engagement When Ivan and Tarielle grew apart, Dellore swiftly moved in. They fell in love and he proposed. They were together for along time. Tarielle eventually became pregnant with his children. She, eventually, had twins. Named Anjela and Andrew. Things began to settle in Stromgarde and she was finally living happy with a family of her own. Until the cataclysm hit. Cataclysm The cataclysm spelled destruction for many parts of Azeroth. During this time her husband to be, Dellore, was away studying magic. She fled Stromgarde as it came under attack from raging Elementals of the highlands, with her two children. As they fled on horseback they were chased by all manner of demons and elementals. She fled south in the direction of Ironforge and as they crossed the massive bridge they came into contact with a massive Black drake. The drake rained fire towards them which, unbeknown to Tarielle, caused her infant child to defend the three of them with an arcane barrier. Tarielle and her infant daughter, Anjela held up a barrier that protected them with arcane and holy magic, from the flaming dark dragon's attack... The barrier held, but not for long. The barrier was shattered and Tarielle was struck aside, her arm burned by the dragon's flame and she lost her grip on her daughter. Still holding onto her son Andrew, her daughtert Anjela was tossed aside and fell into a ditch. A massive purple portal opened next to the Dragon and out stepped a robed woman, who struck down the Dragon with a single, massive, arcane attack. Tearing it in two. The dragon's screech frightened Tarielle to tears, at the same time, an earthquake caused a devide between herself and her daughter. The woman shot a glance in Tarielle's direction, and walked over to Anjela. She picked her up and looked at Tarielle and smiled. "She will be safe, Take your son and go." She said, as she re-entered the portal. Life after the Cataclysm Tarielle retook up her priesthood in Stormwind and awaited the return of her lost love. After a year he returned to her, explaining a magical accident during the Cataclysm had caused him to become trapped. He brought with him anjela, her daughter. They have settled down in a house, trying to live a normal life where possible. Dellore surpresses the magical ability of his daughter so no "accidents" can occur, and they live a somewhat regular married life. Death Tarielle rejoined her studies in the ways of the light. During the siege of orgrimmar there were reports of undead doing terrible things whilst everyone was distracted. On an expedition to the plaguelands, Tarielle was kidnapped by forsaken, tortured and killed. Her will was never broken, and as her body was risen by the forsaken she retained herself, through her longing to be with her children and her husband, she somehow escaped captivity. She has since gone into exile... Relationships Friends *Michael Dellore : Husband *Anaei Trollbane : Old Friend. *Merian Silversmith : Old Friend. *Navoe Eke : Old Friend. *Eldarion : Old Friend *Ivàn Zarev : Ex partner. Family *Anjela Sunrise: (Sister) - Deceased. *Anabelle Sunrise: (Mother) - Deceased *Raylthor Sunrise: (Father) - Deceased *Gaina Sunrise: (Grandmother, Fathers side) - Deceased *Anjela Dellore: (Daughter) - Infant - Twin of Andrew *Andrew Dellore: (Son) - Infant - Twin of Anjela *Michael Dellore: (Husband) Enemies *Kyra : Deceased *Marticore: Status: Alive *Alvilda Ashellia Status: Deceased Quotes "I hereby pledge myself to restoring your faith. And I will not give up." Said to Michael Dellore, in a private conversation. "Today we have suffered a great loss. But you must rise above this, and your doubts." Said to Dellore after Garodin, Alvilda, Jomell and some others left Arathor. "...What are you...?" Spoken to Kyra, the first time they met. "Yes, Ma'am" To Anaei. Will often be heard. "If you don't leave me alone, I -really- -will- hit you!" Spoken not too long before smacking a tramp in the face, at stormwind. "...Yes, And now I release you from this darkness!" Spoken in reply to "You can't do this! Tarielle!! I am your Mother!", just before Tarielle plunged Eldarion's sword into Anabelle's (Tarielle's Mother) Heart! "Shut up red wolf!" Often heard when Eldarion is around Tarielle. Category:Arathorians Category:Females Category:Priests Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Sunrise Category:Lordaeronians Category:Nobles Category:Characters